This invention relates to the fields of “potty” training, as well as, toilet paper usage control, targeted towards children.
There are various types of toilet paper guards and savers on the market. Most of these are targeted toward abuse of toilet paper by pets or the misuse of toilet paper by small children. All are simple devices that attach to the toilet paper roll and either lock or obstruct the unravelling of toilet paper onto the floor and the general destruction of the roll. Currently, these products require constant locking and unlocking by adults, as they are affixed to a wall dispenser, or toilet paper stand. Some of the existing complaints include everything from these products being cumbersome (e.g. relating to clicking and unclicking to allow adults to freely use), to these products being unsanitary because they are constantly being touched before and after use. Also, if an older child or adult forgets to reapply the stopper to the toilet paper roll after use, they risk a toddler (or pet) coming into the bathroom and unraveling the paper before it can be affixed again.
This invention seeks to provide an easy to use and eye-catching training tool, that will not only teach young children the proper toilet paper usage but, will make that task fun and easy to learn.